The Lion King (VHS)
The Lion King VHS The Lion King (March 3, 1995) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience * Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Videocassette" * Cinderella Preview * Angels in the Outfield Preview * The Aristocats Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * "In Remembrance of Frank Wells..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Circle of Life" * Scar * Simba's First Day * Simba's Pouncing Lesson * Scar and Simba's Conversation * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Elephant Graveyard * Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Stampede/Mufasa's Death/Simba's Exile * Scar Takes Over Pride Rock * Meet Timon and Pumbaa * 'Put Your Past Behind You'/"Hakuna Matata" * Scar in Command * Relax in the Stars/'He's Alive' * Nala Chased Pumbaa/The Reunion * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * Simba and Nala's Argument/Wisdom from Rafiki/Simba's Destiny * Simba's Return/Timon and Pumbaa's Distraction * Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) = The Lion King II Simba's Pride (October 27, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * The Lion King Broadway Musical Preview * Return to Pride Rock Preview * Disney's Animal Kingdom Commercial * "Get ready..." * "Coming Soon to Theaters from Walt Disney Pictures" * A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Mighty Joe Young Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video" * The Rescuers Preview * The First Doug Movie Ever Preview * 101 Dalmatians Preview * Mulan Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "He Lives in You" * Daddy's Little Princess * The Baby-Sitters * Crocodile Attack/Meet Zira * "We Are One" * The Outsiders * "My Lullaby" * Kiara's First Hunt * Wildfire * Kovu to the Rescue/At Pride Rock/Simba's Nightmare * Just Having Fun * Simba Seeks Counsel * "Upendi" * Ambush * Kovu's Exile ("One of Us") * Kiara Defies Her Father * "Love Will Find a Path" * War * One Once Again * End Credits (Song: "Love Will Find a Path") = The Lion King: Special Edition (October 7, 2003) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Exclusive Sneak Peek" * The Lion King 1 1/2 Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Brother Bear Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * George of the Jungle 2 Preview * Finding Nemo Preview * The Santa Clause 2 Preview * Walt Disney World Commercial * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Title Card * 2000 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Circle of Life" * Scar and Mufasa * Simba Wakes His Dad * "The Morning Report" * Scar and Simba * Bath and Zazu Scene * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Elephant Graveyard * Mufasa Owning the Hyenas * Mufasa Forgives Simba * The Hyenas Plot with Scar to Murder Mufasa and Simba * "Be Prepared" * Will I Like the Surprise? * The Stampede/Mufasa's Death * Simba Finds Mufasa * Scar Orders the Hyenas to Murder Simba * Scar Announces that Mufasa and Simba are Murdered in the Stampede * Timon and Pumbaa Find Simba * "Hakuna Matata" * Coconut Song * Simba, Timon and Pumbaa Under the Stars * Simba's Alive * Nala Tries to Eat Pumbaa * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * Nala Urges Simba to Return Home * Rafiki and Simba * Mufasa's Ghost * Simba's Return * Timon and Pumbaa's Hula Dance * Simba Confronts Scar * Scar Confesses * Final Battle * Happy Ending * End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) * 2000 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) * Disney Channel Circle of Stars Music Video: "Circle of Life" = The Lion King 1 1/2 (February 10, 2004) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Aladdin: Special Edition Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Home on the Range Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Brother Bear Preview * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Preview * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition Preview * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Beginning * Before the Beginning/"Digga Tunnah" * Timon Destroys the Tunnel * Timon the Sentry/"That's All I Need" * The Hyena Attack * Timon Leaves Home * Timon Meets Rafiki/'Look Beyond What You See' * Timon Meets Pumbaa * "Circle of Life" * Pumbaa's Special Power * Home Sweet Home/"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * Elephant Graveyard/"Be Prepared" * Wildebeest Stampede * Friends Stick Together to the End * "Hakuna Matata" * Ma and Rafiki's Conversation * Timon and Pumbaa Find Simba * "The Lion Sleeps Tonight"/"Jungle Boogie" * Snail Slurping * Simba Grown Up * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * Nala Warns Timon and Pumbaa that Simba's a King * Timon Alone * Return to the Pride Lands * The Hyenas * Simba Becomes King * Ending * End Credits (Songs: "Digga Tunnah", "Grazing in the Grass" and "That's All I Need") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) = The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition (August 31, 2004) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Aladdin: Special Edition Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video" * Home on the Range Preview * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * "Walt Disney Presents" * Beginning (Song: "He Lives in You") * Simba Assigns Timon and Pumbaa to Watch Kiara * Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa * Kiara Meets Kovu * Simba Confronts Zira and Kovu * Simba Speaks to Kiara * "We Are One" * Zira Comes Back to the Outlands * "My Lullaby" * Rafiki and Mufasa * Kiara's Hunt * Timon and Pumbaa Follow Kiara During the Hunt * Kovu Saves Kiara * Simba Confronts Kovu * Simba's Nightmare * Hunting Lesson * Rhino Chase * Kovu and Kiara Under the Stars * "Upendi" * Kovu's Betrayal * The Ambush and Nuka's Death * Zira Scratches Kovu * Kovu Pleads Simba for His Forgiveness * "One of Us" * Kiara Runs Away * "Love Will Find a Road" * The Battle * The Outsiders vs. Pridelanders * Zira's Death * Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Love Will Find a Road") The Lion King: Damond Edition (October 4, 2011) *Language Menu *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Disney Studio All Access Preview *Lady and the Tramp Preview *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *The Muppets Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon to Blu-ray Disc and DVD" *Cars 2 Preview *"Coming to the Disney Channel" *Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games Commercial *"All films and promotions…" *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2007 Disney DVD Logo *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *"Circle of Life" *Scar *Father and Son *Uncle Scar *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *Elephant Graveyard *Under the Stars *"Be Prepared" *Stampede *The King is Dead *Scar Takes Over *Timon and Pumbaa Find Simba *"Hakuna Matata" *Scar in Command *Timon and Pumbaa Wax Philosophical *Nala and Simba Reunite *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *Danger in Paradise *He Lives in You *Simba Returns *Simba Confronts Scar *The Fight *Simba Ascends *End Credits (Song: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: Special Edition (March 6, 2012) *Language Menu *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Disney Studio All Access Preview *Cinderella Preview *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *Chimpanzee Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"All films and promotions…" *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *Opening Song ("He Lives in You") *Princess Kiara *Timon and Pumbaa Babysitters *Kiara Meets Kovu *Simba and Zira *"We Are One" *The Outlanders *"My Lullaby" *Rafiki's Resolve *Kovu's Teaching *Kiara's First Hunt *Timon and Pumbaa Spying Kiara *Fire in the Pridelands *Simba's Dilemma/Nightmare *Kiara's Lesson/Rhinos *Stars/"Upendi" *Ambush *"One of Us" *Kiara Despairs *"Love Will Find a Road" *The Fight *Zira's Revenge *The Pride *End Credits (Song: "Love Will Find a Road") The Lion King 1 1/2: Special Edition (March 6, 2012) *Language Menu *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Disney Studio All Access Preview *Cinderella Preview *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *Chimpanzee Theatrical Teaser Trailer *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Before the Beginning *Main Title/The Meerkats' Habitat *"That's All I Need" *Leaving Home *A New Acquaintance *Dream Home #1 *Real Estate Ventures *Paradise at Last *Sing Along: "Hakuna Matata" *Simba Joins the Club *Growing Up Together *Nala's Return *Timon Alone *Return to the Pride Lands *The Big Wrap-Up *End Credits *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) The Lion King (October 22, 2019) *Language Menu *Disney Logo *"Coming Soon to Theaters" *Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Aladdin (Live-Action) Preview *Mulan (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"All films and promotions…" *DVD Menu *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *"Circle of Life" *Meet Scar/Mufasa and Scar's Conversation *At Rafiki's Home/Simba's First Lesson *The Morning Report *Simba and Scar's Conversation *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Elephant Graveyard *Simba and Mufasa's Conversation *Hating Mufasa/Scar's Arrival/"Be Prepared" *Stampede!/Mufasa's Fate *Mufasa's Death/Simba's Exile *Scar Takes Over Pride Rock *Meet Timon and Pumbaa *Simba's Advice/"Hakuna Matata" *Scar's in Charge/Scar Asks Sarabi to Be His Queen *Nala Escapes from Pride Rock *Doing Nothing *Looking at the Stars/Simba's Alive *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"/Nala Chases Timon and Pumbaa/The Reunion *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *Simba and Nala's Argument *Rafiki's Wisdom/Simba's Destiny (Song: "Spirit") *Simba's Return/Timon and Pumbaa's Distraction *Simba Confronts Scar/Scar's Confession *Nala vs. Shenzi/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death *Happy Ending *End Credits (Songs: "Never Too Late", "He Lives in You" and "Mbube") *Fairview Entertainment Logo *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant)